dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Powers
Level 0= Thrust: This is a simple thrust of your sword. It adds SPD to the damage instead of HTH. Usable once per round costs 3 STM Level 0= Focus: You sit back quickly evaluating a perfect time to strike, thus gaining maximum damage with the attack. You lose your last action this round, and you may only do this once per round. This cost 2 stm to do. Level 0= Slash: You bring the sword from the left to the right in a fast movement causing double damage Useable once per round costs 4 STM Level 0= Parry: You use your sword to deflect an attack. You roll strike they roll strike. You get +5 to the roll and if yours is higher then theres then you do damage to them though it's divided by 3. If theres is higher then yours they do normal damage +1/2. Costs 2 STM Level 1= Multi Strike: You do 1d4+1 attacks with your sword. Useable once per round costs 1 STM pr 2 attacks (round up) Level 1.5= Multi Thrust: You do 1d4+1 thrusts with your sword (see the level 0 power thrust) 3 STM per 2 thrusts useable once per round Level 1.5= Double Slash: You do two slashes (see the level 0 power slash) Costs 6 STM useable once per round Level 2= Spin Blade: You take your sword in both hands spinning very very rapidly. This has a -3 to strike but can hit all in a 25 ft. radius. Triple damage with the sword costs 10 ki and 3 STM Level 2= Counter: Now when you counter, you may use a sword power with it. This doubles any costs on the power. Level 2= Swoop: You can swoop down with your blade doing alot of damage. +SPD to Damage. Costs 5 STM Level 2= Slice: The sword will go through sheilds and armor this action. No cost, no nothing. Level 2= Divide: Separate your dice and then do the damage to mutliple enemies, do this exactly like Dual or Triple attack, and add teh bonuses onto the final damage for each. Cost 4 stm to do. Level 3= Twice: Do two attacks on the same enemy, the 1st being at -3 strike, the 2nd being at +3strike. This cost 6 stm to do and may only be done twice per round. Level 3= Sword Pump: You can pump your sword with as much ki as you want. For Each 10 ki you pump in. it does 1 Extra Damage Level 3= Blade Beam: This shots a beam of KI from the blade. It does 8d6+MNT bonuses damage +3 to strike. Costs 20 KI and gains 4d6 damage each level Level 3.5= Sword Charge: You can charge up your sword. *Must have Charge Power* For each 1 ki charged into the sword. it does 1 damage Level 4= Ki Enhance: You may add 1 die of damage for every level you are by enhancing the blade with ki. You must pay 15 ki for every die of damage placed in. The sword then goes ap, sp, and +2 strike until the end of the battle. You may dispel the added damage into a single shot, which does 1d6*10 dmg for every die added into the sword. Doing this costs 20 ki, and is Ap/Sp, +5 to strike. It lasts for the battle. Level 4= Fire Sword: Turns the sword on fire. Add 3 to strike and 10d6 damage+mnt bonuses. Gains 5d6 damage per level you have it. Costs 40 ki. Level 4= Ice Sword: Turns the sword into a freezing cold blade. This freezes a person for 1 action+1 per 3 levels of user. Costs 40 STM roll regular strike Level 5= Perma Ki Enhance: Permanently enhancing a sword. This takes a week of game time to do and x10 the ki to do it. The sword can still dispel the damage, buts it's at half the dice rounded down, and costs 10 ki per 1d6*10 in it. The enhancer gains an extra die of damage from the sword. can only do once! Level 5= Perfect: Combining the Focus attack with double damage this, is technically the perfect shot. By doing this, you take full damage out times two. This removes 2 actions from the end of your moves, and removes 20 stm from your count. You may do this only once per battle and only with regular attacks Level 6= Ragnorak: Your fighter will split itself 1d4+3 times creating that meny copies of your character. The copeis and origional will surround the enemy upon creation and all slash right through the enemy leaving streaks of ki from the sword slashed. Does regular damage x number of copies. Costs 30 STM. Can only be done once per round. Gets a +1 to number of splits every 5 levels. Level 7= Omnislash: Must be level 10 to obtain. Does 10 strikes each with a +10 to strike against yur oppenet. After the 10th attack then you pull of the Final Blow. Triple damage on it. Costs 20 STM. 1 per battle. *NOTE* Sword Powers may not be used with each other, and bulk up may only use x15 ki per level on these powrs, until Ragnorak is researched than you may use x25 ki per level on these powers since you have become a master.